How It Really Happened
by TGR
Summary: Deals with the entire 2nd season, not rewriting it, but filling in the gaps. T&S. Part 2 is up.
1. French Kiss, part 1

SPOILERS: It may involve all episodes (both seasons) but it's mainly about season 2.  
DISCLAIMER: No profit  
A/N: This is the first (and for now the only) FF I've written. It fills all gaps between scenes and episodes during the second season. Now, I'm trying my best writing in English - for those who don't know I'm Brazilian - but please feel free to correct the misspellings. Also, suggestions are welcomed and encouraged. I'm not good at writing, so bear with me :)

Oh, reviews, please!

===========================

CHAPTER I - Prepare For the Mission

===========================

During his first operation as the CIA main operative Stiles had already come to face problems. The man they believed to be a terrorist was in fact a Secret Service agent who was undercover to try and fool the real terrorists. At the meeting with Gage, Quinn, FBI agent Pohl, Carl, Joshua and other division chiefs Stiles showed well enough he wasn't happy with failure.  
  
"Are you happy you left military service for the glamorous life of the CIA?" Gage asked him.  
  
"No, Sir. Not today." he replied.  
  
Quinn suggested an Incident Response Team, which would operate under his command on behalf of every government agency. Stiles could be the leader - and he liked the idea. Pohl informed them the Bureau found a letter on the fake terrorist's mailbox, and Joshua had it analyzed. It was mailed from Nice by Manar Sufiya, a terrorist who works with Ramil Polvon - the man who killed Matt Callan.  
  
Quinn decided it was time to put the IRT in action. He called Stiles in his office.  
  
"Mr. Stiles, you'll be leading the team on this mission in France."  
  
"Who will be going with me?"  
  
"Lex, a computer analyst; he'll take care of all the technical support. I'll try to get the best analyst for this mission, which will not be immediate, given he no longer works in here."  
  
"Who is he and why did he leave?"  
  
"Jackson Haisley. He had some problems with the terms of his job. But he'll come back. He was a friend of Matt Callan's."  
  
"Will I be the only field agent on this mission?"  
  
"No, you'll be accompanied by Terri Lowell. She's an artist, one of  
the best. But she's also one of the best field agents with OTS training. She was the one on mission with Matt Callan. Why don't you go to the operations training center? I'm sure she'll be there."  
  
Somehow Stiles didn't like the idea of being backed up by the same agent who was together with Matt on his last mission. But he went to the operations training room anyway.

==============================================================================

After talking to Stiles, Quinn managed to track down Jackson. He was shopping for a new car, and Robert went to talk to him.  
  
"What kind of car will you be driving, Mr. Haisley?"  
  
Jackson was not happy to see him. Robert recalled how Haisley had left the Agency.  
  
"To quit your job after a screaming scene in the lobby with your girlfriend and a security officer."  
  
"And you."  
  
Quinn just smiles. "People scream at me all the time. I don't take it personally."  
  
Jackson can't believe his nerve, so he starts to walk away, but stops  
as he hears Quinn's real motive to be there.  
  
"We're going after Ramil Polvon."  
  
Haisley hesitates, but decides to walk away.

==============================================================================

Back at the CIA, Stiles sneaks in the ops training room as Terri is beating up a man in front of the class. He asks the instructor to leave them alone for a moment, so they all leave. They start to fight.  
  
"I understand you're the best artist in OTS. Not a visa in the world you can't forge." Stiles says, between a few punches and blocks.  
  
"I'm not doing visas today." she replies. She doesn't know this man. "Who are you?"  
  
"A.B. Stiles."  
  
"What's the A.B. stand for?"  
  
"Absolute Bastard. You wanna stay in the field coz of what happened to Matt Callan, right?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm going after the man who killed him. You were watching his back when he died. Mr. Quinn thinks you should watch mine, so you understand my concern." he replies, laughing a bit.

She doesn't think it's funny at all. "I wasn't responsible for Matt's death."  
  
"It's okay if you're angry."  
  
"I'm not angry."  
  
"I just need to know you can control it, so you don't mess up again."  
  
They start fighting again and she kicks him down, causing him to land on his back. She takes his hand and almost breaks his wrist.  
  
"How's that for control?" she says sarcastically.  
  
He's forced to admit defeat, and she leaves. He laughs as she walks away. _"What a girl..."_ he thinks to himself.  
  
"What a jerk!" she says to herself as she heads for the locker room, where she'll take a shower before going to OTS.

==============================================================================

As Terri is taking a shower, Stiles goes back to Quinn's office.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Stiles. Did you find Ms. Lowell?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. Don't forget we have a meeting in 50 minutes."  
  
"Okay. Sir, I need to ask for Ms. Lowell's file."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"With due respect, I don't think she's capable of watching my back."  
  
"Mr. Stiles, I should first say it's not customary for operatives to look into other agents' personal files. But to prove Ms. Lowell is one of the best, as was Mr. Callan, I'll hand you both Ms. Lowell's and Mr. Callan's files. Second, you must never doubt my decisions. If I trust Terri Lowell to be your backup, don't second-guess it. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sir." Terri walked back in OTS still mad at Stiles.  
  
==============================================================================

"God!" she said in an angry tone.  
  
Joshua was just walking out of his office and heard Terri's comment.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"I just met the biggest jerk ever!"  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"Uh... A.B. Stiles. He told me A.B. stood for 'Absolute Bastard'. I should have believed him!"  
  
"Well, I've met him this morning." She looked at him so he continued. "On a meeting with the DCI. He only seemed a bit..."  
  
"Arrogant? Conceited? A pain in the ass?!"  
  
Joshua smiled at Terri's annoyance. "A 'mission-only' sort of man."  
  
Just then Lex walked in OTS with two cups of coffee - one for him and one for Joshua.  
  
"Thank you, Lex. Oh, by the way, Mr. Quinn requested your presence on the mission in Nice."  
  
"Really? I'm going to France? Wow!" Lex replied more than thrilled.  
  
"Yes, you are going along with Ms. Lowell and Mr. A.B. Stiles, who'll lead the operation. I'm sure you'll love him. Won't he, Ms. Lowell?" Joshua turned to Terri with one of his innocent grins.  
  
"Oh, don't! Just drop it!" She replied a little mad.  
  
"Don't get so angry, Ms. Lowell. It's bad for your health. And don't forget you have a meeting with Mr. Quinn in about 30 minutes. Good luck."  
  
Joshua went back to his office. Lex just stood there looking funny  
at Terri.  
  
"What?!" she asked.  
  
Lex just shrugged his shoulders in mock naiveté. This only got Terri even madder, so she just walked out OTS. Lex started laughing after she left.

==============================================================================

Terri needed to calm down, so she went to Wall of Stars. There was something about it that gave her peace, especially one star - Matt's. She knew she wasn't responsible for his death; she remembered how he dropped the thermo device that helped her monitor him by showing the lights moving on her screen. She remembered how Polvon got the device. And how when she was telling Matt that Polvon was standing in front of him she had no way of knowing that Polvon was actually standing behind Matt. Even though she knew all the facts, she still felt guilty. And Stiles' comment didn't help at all.  
  
On the other side of the lobby, Stiles was walking around. He had just finished reading the personal files. He couldn't believe how he was such a jerk. Then, he spotted her near the Wall.

He walked up to her. "I'm sorry."  
  
She looks at him; she hadn't noticed he was by her side until now.  
  
"About your friend and questioning your abilities. I did some more research; your record is exemplary. Mr. Callan's, as well."  
  
She sees he's carrying Matt's file. He's truly sorry, but he doesn't how to make up for what he's done.  
  
"Are you going to this meeting?" he says, trying to break the ice. She nods, so he goes on. "Can I walk with you?"  
  
"Okay." She sees he's really trying, so she starts up a conversation. "So, who are you, really?"  
  
"I was with the Marines, but Mr. Quinn convinced me I might better serve my country by working here, so..."  
  
"Marine. From?"  
  
"Everywhere. Father was in the Air Force, spent a lot of time in Europe as a kid. Mother was Irish, so if I slip into the brogue every now and again you forgive, will you?" They laugh a bit.

She goes on. "So, I'm partnering with an Irish guy and going undercover in France?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"And you were worried about me?"  
  
"I'll try to keep my mouth shut."  
  
"Yeah, we'll try to hold you to that."  
  
They enter the elevator. Stiles looks at Terri, smiling, and she looks back with a soft smile.

_"Maybe I'm getting through..."_ he thinks to himself.

_"Maybe he's not such a bad guy afterall."_ she thinks. _"I'll give him a second chance. Let's hope he deserves one."_

They walk in the office where Quinn is already waiting for them.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Lowell. Mr. Stiles."  
  
"Sir. What do I need to know about this mission?" Stiles asked.  
  
"Well, your mission is pretty clear. You must watch Mr. Sufiya in hopes he'll lead us to other terrorists, mainly Mr. Polvon. But, what I actually wanted to show you is a video of a torture. The torture that got Stan Berger killed. He was our murdered agent that got us to send Matt Callan after Mr. Polvon and got him killed as well. You'll be going to seek justice for both of them. Let's just hope your fate is better than theirs." Quinn said.  
  
"I'm sure we all hope so." Stiles replied.  
  
"Ms. Lowell, I just wanted you to be reminded of who Ramil Polvon is."  
  
"I don't need tapes for that, Sir. But I'll take it anyway."  
  
Quinn played the video. As they all were watching it, Jackson Haisley walked in.  
  
"Welcome home, Mr. Haisley." Quinn said.  
  
Stiles and Terri turned to see him. Stiles could sense he didn't like Polvon at all.  
  
"You want him?" he asked Jackson.  
  
"He murdered my friend." was all Haisley replied.  
  
Quinn stopped the video. He informed them all they had 3 hours to go home and pack. They were supposed to meet back in the garage and leave for France.

As they walked out, Terri went to talk to Jackson.  
  
"Hey. It's good to see you're back." she told him.  
  
"I'm not sure it's permanent. I'm still thinking about it, but for  
now I only want to get Polvon."  
  
"I'm glad you're here for this. You know how I feel. How I miss him."  
  
"We all do." Jackson said.  
  
Stiles was left wondering if there was something going on between Terri and Matt before he got killed.

==============================================================================

After she was done packing, Terri got back to OTS.  
  
"Hey, Joshua."  
  
"Ms. Lowell. You all packed?"  
  
"Yes. Am I the last one?"  
  
"Afraid so. Lex went downstairs about 12 minutes ago."  
  
"Thanks. I'd better get going."  
  
"So, are you looking forward for this trip?"  
  
"Please don't start. He apologized, but I still think he's arrogant."  
  
"Have a nice and safe trip. Don't forget to send me a postcard."  
  
"I won't."  
  
==============================================================================

As Terri walked up to the group, she could see Stiles was a little impatient. Jackson was as calm as ever and Lex looked like a kid. He was very excited.  
  
"What took you so long?" Lex asked.  
  
"I was packing, and then I stopped by OTS to see Joshua. I'm really sorry I'm the last one. But I've still got 3 minutes to spare."  
  
"Women. Why do you always take forever to pack?" Stiles commented.  
  
"Men. Why do you always think two shirts, one pair of pants and one pair of boxers will get you through the week?"  
  
She was annoyed again, so she went straight to the van and sat on the back. Stiles got in as well, but he sat on the front.  
  
"This ought to be very interesting." Jackson said to Lex before they got in.  
  
If only they all had any idea of how just interesting it was actually going to be...

TBC


	2. French Kiss, part 2

DISCLAIMER: No profit  
A/N: Thank you for reviewing! And review more, please!

==================

CHAPTER II – The Mission

==================

During the ride, there wasn't much talking. Jackson was talking to Terri; they were getting to know about what had happened on the past six months. Lex was talking to Stiles, getting to know him.  
  
When they got to the airport, Stiles asked Lex a little about Terri.  
  
"Is she always like this or is it just me?" he asked in a low voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I get the feeling she doesn't like me."  
  
"Well, maybe it's because you told her she was responsible for Matt's death. Or maybe because you were so impatient in the garage. You know, women do take their time packing."  
  
"How do you know about my conversation with her about Matt's death?"  
  
"Well, she not-so-happily told Joshua about it and he told me."  
  
"Words fly in here."  
  
"Well, in OTS we're a family. I'm like her brother and Joshua is like our father. Get used to it." Lex started working on the laptop.  
  
==============================================================================

On the plane, Stiles decided he should talk to Terri.  
  
"Listen, I know we haven't been best friends since we've met, but we are going on mission here and I'd like to come back alive, and honestly I think you'd like so too. So, let's just put that behind us, okay? I'm sorry I said those things."  
  
Terri was a bit surprised by this sudden apology, but accepted them. "I think once we get past this animosity we'll be able to work together."  
  
"Friends?" he asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"Tell you what - colleagues for now. We'll see where that leads."  
  
She shook his hand and he laughed. It was only then she noticed his lovely eyes.  
  
==============================================================================

Back at the Agency, Carl was keeping Tom Gage updated.  
  
"Quinn's team is on their way to Nice. They should be arriving in a couple of hours."  
  
"Haisley signed on?"  
  
"Haisley, Terri Lowell, Stiles and Lex, from Information Technology."  
  
"Lex who?"  
  
"I don't know, Sir. I just know him as Lex."  
  
==============================================================================

As they landed in France, Stiles and Joshua went to the apartment as Lex and Terri immediately went to the marina and installed cameras there. Quinn, who hadn't flown with them, was supposed to arrive in 20 minutes. Things had to be done by then.  
  
After they were done, Lex and Terri headed to the apartment. Stiles and Terri got changed. They were supposed to be a couple, and they would be on vacation renting a boat. Quinn arrived about 3 minutes after things were ready.  
  
"Well, we should start the operation." he started. "Mr. Stiles, Ms. Lowell, why don't you two go to the boat and start from there? I am going to inspect the marina. Lex, get ready." Quinn ordered.  
  
"Yes, Sir." was everyone's response.  
  
When they got on the boat, Terri took off her shirt and stood there wearing a lavender bikini. Stiles couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Terri looked.  
  
"I'm going on the deck and sunbathe." Terri said. "Is the computer working in here?"  
  
"Yes. I'm just waiting for Lex to turn on the cameras." he replied.  
  
She walked to the deck and Stiles only watched her. "She does look amazing..." he said to himself. Then he decided he needed to focus only on the mission. "Don't mix work and personal relationships."  
  
==============================================================================

Lex got the equipment ready. Jackson, who was on the balcony, got back inside. Then, Quinn walked in saying they were ready.

"Who do you like on the dock, Mr. Haisley?" Lex asked as he showed them the different angles on the marina.  
  
"What about that girl over there on the left hand corner?" Quinn said.  
  
Lex zoomed into the top left corner. It shows Terri lying in the boat, wearing a bikini and reading a magazine.  
  
"Terri." Jackson is a little surprised by seeing Terri in this bikini. He's at a loss of words, and Quinn is admiring the view as well. Lex is the one who likes this the most, so he zooms in even more. Terri  
can hear it all through the transmitter.  
  
"Get back to work, boys." Terri replies once she notices how they've reacted.  
  
Stiles, who not only can hear what's going on in the apartment but also see what they're seeing, enjoys the view as well. Terri goes to him.  
  
"Well, we're on." she says.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed." he replies as if nothing happened.  
  
They see Sufiya and another man are going scuba diving. They confirm it's Sufiya, so Stiles asks Jackson to see if the U.S. fleet is doing port. He says he already did, they're not. He even checks again and confirms it.  
  
As they've been spending some time together on this mission, Stiles decides to get to know Terri a little better. After a few harmless questions, he tries going a little further.  
  
"Married?" he asks.  
  
"Divorced."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
He thinks to himself. _"That's it. I must ask her now."_ So, he turns to look at her and watch her reaction. "Were you sleeping with Callan when he got killed?"  
  
"What the hell kind of question is that?!" She cannot believe him.  
  
"When people get personally involved, it can affect their judgment. I just need to know what the stakes are."  
  
"We weren't personally involved."  
  
"Good."  
  
When he said this, he made her think it was only mission-related, but deep down he was relieved she wasn't with Matt. Then, Polvon showed up at the marina. They couldn't believe it. Stiles wanted to take this man for two reasons - he murdered two CIA agents and he was worried about Terri.  
  
"Stay here." He told her.  
  
"You stay here." She said already leaving the boat.  
  
He couldn't believe she was so stubborn, but he did like it. She jumped in front of Polvon, and he jumped on Polvon and beat the hell out of him.  
  
"Well, that wasn't very elegant." Quinn said as he approached them.  
  
As if they hadn't enough problems, the French police got to the marina looking for Quinn. They wanted him because he was a murder suspect. But they took them all - Quinn, Stiles, Terri and Polvon.  
  
==============================================================================

Jackson and Lex left the apartment as soon as they could. About five minutes later, Magistrate Balcer and the policemen took their "prisoners" there. Polvon was sent to prison. A guard took Stiles and Terri to the bedroom, where they were supposed to be until the magistrate was finished talking with Quinn. Stiles decided to talk to Terri.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, it's okay. Thank you for being concerned." she replied.  
  
==============================================================================

After a while, the magistrate released Terri and Stiles. They went to the backup site, and decide maybe they should go scuba diving and find out why Sufiya was diving so much. Terri went to get a glass of water, so she didn't see Stiles was going to change in the abandoned room (where the luggage was). She decided to change clothes and headed for the room. She walked in on Stiles as he was putting on the diving suit.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes and looking away. "I, I... I didn't know you were in here! God, I'm so sorry!" she never looked up to see him.  
  
"It's okay, really. I was almost done, don't worry." Even though he was saying this, he was glad she wasn't looking at him in the eye because he was very embarrassed.  
  
"I'll just come back after you're finished." she said closing the door.  
  
Stiles walked out of the room a little after that, and neither of them could look at each other. Jackson zipped up his suit.  
  
"I'm ready. Let's go." Stiles said to them all.  
  
==============================================================================

He dove and learned that Sufiya was cutting off the iron bars of a pipe that leads to a prison. He and the others conclude Sufiya was going to try to set a prisoner free, but that's where maybe Polvon is  
now so they might try to set him free instead.  
  
"I'll go back to the apartment and see what I can find out."  
  
"Be careful." Stiles and Jackson said this simultaneously and looked at each other.  
  
"What is it with you?" Terri said as she left.  
  
==============================================================================

About 40 minutes later, Terri comes back.  
  
"Polvon is in that prison." Terri announced.  
  
"How do you know that?" Lex asked.  
  
"I flirted with the guard and he told me everything."  
  
Stiles was a little annoyed by this, but he honestly didn't know why. "You always get what you want?" he asked her.  
  
"What can I do if I'm this good?!" she said playfully.  
  
Lex found out when to go in and how to do it if they were planning on bursting into the prison. After discussing the issue, they decided to do it. Stiles and Terri would dive together and he was going to go inside the pipe.  
  
Meanwhile, Jackson was supposed to deliver Quinn's file to the magistrate in hopes she would let Robert go after she was done.

==============================================================================

They got their clothes and headed for the boat. This time, Terri went in first to change.

She came out wearing the suit, but she couldn't zip it. "Zip me up, would you?" she asked Stiles.

He did so, then it was his time to get changed. "Promise you won't take a peek?"  
  
"I promise." she said, smiling embarrassed.  
  
He went in and changed. Then he came out and looked at her. "You need to zip me up as well."  
  
She did so and they turned on the transmitter. Lex was monitoring.  
  
"So, which one of us should go into the pipe first?" she asked Stiles.  
  
"Wait, you're not going."  
  
"I'm backing you up."  
  
_"Oh, you did a great job with the last guy"_ was the first thing that came to mind. But then he remembered it wasn't fair, she wasn't responsible for Callan's death. "Right, but you're not going into the pipe with me!"  
  
Lex told them they didn't have much time, so Terri just jumped in the water.  
  
==============================================================================

Back at the apartment, Haisley handed the file to the magistrate. He didn't tell her they tampered with it, but she suspected it anyway. So, she got Mr. Quinn to answer a question.  
  
"You became aware of a plot to murder a Uruguayan dissident in another country and notified that country's authorities in order to save his life. What country was that, Mr. Quinn?"  
  
==============================================================================

Stiles jumped after her. They went into the prison, bombed the prison shower and got Polvon, now they only needed to head back - with less oxygen and a struggling prisoner.  
  
==============================================================================

Lex is still monitoring Stiles and Terri, who are on their way back through the pipe. He's also on the phone with Jackson, who is driving back. He told Lex about Quinn and how he answered the magistrate's question correctly - the country was Spain.  
  
Lex asks Jackson to stay on the line, that way he can hear Terri and Stiles coming out of the water. They listen to them asking about Polvon, until they get him and hand him to the other agents. Lex shuts down the audio.  
  
"They've got Polvon!" he tells Jackson.  
  
==============================================================================

Stiles and Terri get back on the boat. He helps her up, and they talk about the mission.  
  
"Is it always like this?" Terri asks as she starts to unzip him.  
  
"Yeah. Every time I bomb my way into a prison shower is sort of like this." He replies and then starts to unzip her. "You did great tonight."  
  
"Yeah, I did. He couldn't swim."  
  
"I know."  
  
"He kept grabbing my leg."  
  
"Is that why? I just thought he liked you."  
  
Terri looks back to see he's standing close to her. _"What if I..."_ she starts to think, but there's no time to process this thought. She's so excited she just goes with the moment and kisses him.

Stiles is more than happy to be kissed by her - he was actually considering kissing her himself - but he's also so surprised all he can say is "Uh, what was that?"  
  
As quickly as she kissed him she regrets it and walks away. But he doesn't let her get away so easily and walks over to her. He's standing in front of her, waiting for her to say something.  
  
"You know, I'm not the kind of person that goes with the moment. I'm more of a thinker." she tells him.  
  
"Not really a risk-taker emotionally."  
  
He looks at her and his look makes her want to do this even more. She knows she shouldn't, but she's tired of living by the rules. So... she kisses him. And he kisses her back.

And in the middle of all this kissing she tells him "You tell a solitary person about this, I'll kill you with my bare hands. And I can!"  
  
"Guess I'll keep my mouth shut."  
  
"You can try."  
  
They fall on the floor. They're so taken in this they forget everything else, including that there are surveillance cameras on the boat.  
  
==============================================================================

"Are they all right?" Jackson asks Lex.  
  
"Yes, they're fine. They're getting on the boat right now."  
  
"Okay. Listen, I gotta hang up; I'll be there in about 20 minutes."  
  
"Sure. I'm going to wait for them to come so I can take a shower. Hopefully they won't take long."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
They hang up. As Lex is about to turn off the surveillance camera, he sees Terri and Stiles standing very close, facing each other. _"What did he say now to get her mad?"_ he thinks to himself. Suddenly, he sees Terri kissing Stiles. He's shocked, stunned. Then, Terri and Stiles lay down and...  
  
"What the...?!" is all Lex can say.

TBC


	3. French Kiss, part 3

SPOILERS: It may involve all episodes (both seasons) but it's mainly about season 2.  
DISCLAIMER: No profit  
A/N: Reviews, please!

=========================

CHAPTER III – What Just Happened?

=========================

Lex doesn't know what to think or what to do. He's so stunned he can't move. He just stands there, chin dropped, watching as Terri and Stiles have wild sex on the deck. Suddenly, the phone rings.  
  
"Yeah?" Lex answers.  
  
"Lex, are they okay? Is it over, are they back?" it's Joshua.  
  
"Well... they got Polvon but I think they'll take their time coming back from the boat. And they appear to be great." Lex says, as he's got his hand over his eyes. But he peeks through his fingers  
occasionally, watching them. "I can't see this!" Lex says out loud to himself, and shuts down the camera.  
  
"You can't see what, Lex?"  
  
"Uh... okay. Do you know how mad Terri was at Stiles before?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That won't be anything compared to how mad she'll be once she finds out that I saw what she is doing on that boat."

"What do you mean, Lex? What's going on?"  
  
"Picture Terri as your daughter. What would shock you the most to see her doing?"  
  
"Uh... shoplifting."  
  
"On a boat with a hunk?!"  
  
"Oh, my! Are you telling me..."  
  
"Terri and Stiles are going at it on the deck!"  
  
"Terri? Ms. Terri Lowell?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"And Mr. Stiles?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"But she doesn't even know him well enough to..."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"No, it can't be. She doesn't like him."  
  
"What can I say? Apparently she's 'liking' him right now."  
  
Jackson arrives and only hears the last part.  
  
"Who's 'liking' whom?"  
  
"Uh... I don't think I should tell you."  
  
"Come on, Lex. What's going on?"  
  
"Tell you what? You up for some sensationalist TV?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Turn on the surveillance camera."  
  
Joshua heard him. "No! Lex, don't let him see it!"  
  
"Wait!" Lex shouts at Jackson.  
  
"What? Lex, what is happening?"  
  
"You know what - talk to Joshua. I think he can explain."  
  
Jackson gets the phone. "Hey, it's Jackson. Can you tell me what is going on with Lex?"  
  
"I don't think Lex is the problem. He's just a little stunned."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ms. Lowell and Ms. Stiles apparently are very close now."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well... it seems that Terri and Stiles are having 'wild sex on the deck' as Lex would call it."  
  
"What? That can't be right. Terri is not this impulsive, something must be wrong." He turns on the surveillance camera. "Oh."  
  
"What?" Joshua asks.  
  
"I think something definitely is wrong because Terri and Stiles can't keep their hands off of each other." He turns off the camera.  
  
"Okay, we have to agree that this is awkward." Lex said.  
  
"And embarrassing." Jackson replied.  
  
"Mr. Haisley, would you put me on speaker, please?"  
  
Jackson does so and puts the phone down. "Okay, you're on."  
  
"We cannot in any way let Ms. Lowell know about this tape. She would die if she found out. So, just act like you don't know what's going on. We can give her a hard time about it when she gets back."  
  
Both Lex and Jackson agreed with Joshua. They were going to pretend they knew nothing about it.  
  
==============================================================================

After having sex, Stiles and Terri laid down on the deck not saying a word. When she fell asleep, he could only look at her.

"Man, she's something!" he thought to himself. "So full of passion, and willing to take risks. Loved it! It's the first time I see a woman who just wants sex! Who knew?"  
  
Then, Stiles remembers something. "My God! The cameras! What if..." he looks at the cameras and sees they're turned off. "Thank God! Can you imagine if someone had seen this?" he thinks, relieved.  
  
Afraid someone would turn on the cameras, and wanting to spend some time with her, Stiles carried Terri back inside the boat. As he was laying her down, she woke up.  
  
"Hey." he tells her, not sure of what to say.  
  
"Hey yourself." she replies.  
  
There's an awkward silence. Both of them are not sure of what to say, so they just stand there.  
  
"Do you think they noticed we're not back?" Terri asks.  
  
"Probably. Do you want to get back? Maybe we could stay here."  
  
"Are you sure? What if they suspect something?"  
  
"If they noticed we're not back yet, it makes no difference. We're already late, so we'll just say we were exhausted and slept here. If they didn't, there's nothing to worry about." Stiles replies.  
  
"Okay. We'll stay. I like what this 'taking risks' thing did to me."  
  
Stiles smiles at her comment and kisses her. It turns passionate and they end up having sex once again.  
  
==============================================================================

The next morning, Terri wakes up before Stiles.  
  
"Back to reality." she thinks to herself. "I'd better take a shower."  
  
She gets up and can't help looking at this handsome man on the bed. She feels like waking him up and having the best sex ever, but she stops. "In fact, I'd better take a cold shower." she says to herself.  
  
As Terri is taking a shower, Stiles gets up and sees she's not by his side. he checks the watch - 5:30. "She's gone?" he thinks, disappointed. Then, he hears the water running in the bathroom. "She's just taking a shower." he thinks.  
  
He decides he'll buy her some coffee, so he gets his clothes and remembers his wallet is back at the backup site. "Damn! Maybe there's something in here to eat." He goes to the kitchen and finds  
everything he needs - coffee, eggs, milk, fruits and some other food. "Who's to say the CIA don't think about everything?" he says sarcastically.  
  
When she gets out of the shower, she smells something coming from the boat kitchen. She goes there and sees Stiles prepared some coffee and omelets.  
  
"I'd cook more stuff if I knew how to do it." He says setting the table.  
  
She smiles. "It's okay. Good morning."  
  
"Good morning. I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"How could you? You were asleep when I got up."  
  
"Well, there have been complaints about my kicking while I'm asleep."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. So, I hope I didn't kick you."  
  
"No, you didn't. And besides, if you did, I'd just kick your ass."  
  
"You're never gonna let go you beat me up, are you?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Let's forget about that and have breakfast. We should get back to the apartment as soon as possible."  
  
They sit down and have breakfast. They talk a bit about themselves.  
  
"So, what is A.B.?"  
  
"Too soon to tell."  
  
"Too soon? How can it be too soon to tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh, believe me it's too revealing. Forget it."  
  
"Okay. Why did you join the Agency?"  
  
"As I said, Mr. Quinn convinced me it was a better way of serving my country. Back then, I was having problems with my chief of command, and around that time Mr. Quinn contacted me. I think my superiors were trying to get rid of me."  
  
Terri laughed. For some reason, he loved her laugh and laughed too. It scared him a little that he was enjoying being with her so much.  
  
"Anyway, a while later was 9/11. I wanted to be fighting, but Quinn told me that in here I had better ways of winning this war. That's why I joined for good. Why did you join?"  
  
"Well, I found out my ex-husband, Jeff, was having his second affair, so I decided it was time for me to leave him and move on. I wanted to be a part of something that mattered, and I didn't want to have anyone butting in. So, I decided to join the CIA."  
  
"Why was he cheating on this woman?" Stiles thought to himself.  
  
Terri noticed Stiles was thinking about something.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Uh? Oh, nothing. I was just thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
Stiles cell phone rang. "Saved by the bell" he thought.  
  
It was Jackson. "Where are you?"  
  
"Oh, Terri and I were tired last night so we slept on the boat."  
  
"Ah, okay. Listen, you two should head back; we gotta pack and leave."  
  
"Sure. We'll be there in about 1 hour."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They hang up. "We should get going." he tells Terri.  
  
"Sure. Let me just get my stuff."  
  
==============================================================================

Lex was on the phone with Joshua while Jackson was talking to Stiles.  
  
"No, they're still not back yet." Lex told Joshua.  
  
"Let me know when they get there."  
  
"Absolundo."  
  
Lex hung up. Less than 30 seconds after, Jackson hung up too.  
  
"So, what did he say when you asked him about not coming back last night?" Lex asked.  
  
"He just said they were too tired to come and slept on the boat."  
  
"Oh, I bet they were tired."

TBC


End file.
